1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid distribution system for a cleaning machine.
2. Background Information
It is know to have floor cleaning units that have a liquid distribution system for dispensing detergent to wash the floor and/or clean water to rinse the floor. Often, a clean water supply tank and a detergent supply tank are used. Pumps are used to provide pressure to draw water and/or detergent to the floor. It is desirable to reduce the parts to lower the cost of the liquid distribution system, yet still have good cleaning performance.
Hence, it is an object the present invention to provide a low cost cleaning distribution system that provides good cleaning performance for a cleaning machine.